1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric lamps and, more particularly, to a power-saving lamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional incandescent lamp bulbs commonly use a filament (tungsten) to produce light. These incandescent lamp bulbs consume much power and produce much heat during operation. Further, these incandescent lamp bulbs have a short serving life. There are also commercially available gas-filled power-saving lamp bulbs. However, the power saving efficiency of these power-saving lamp bulbs is still not satisfactory. These power-saving lamp bulbs also produce heat during working and, have a limited service life.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a power-saving lamp, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a power-saving lamp, which consumes less power during working. It is another object of the present invention to provide a power-saving lamp, which does not produce much heat during working. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a power-saving lamp, which is durable in use. According to one aspect of the present invention, the power-saving lamp comprises a lamp head, a bulb fastened to the lamp head, a light emitting circuit assembly suspended from a bracket in the lamp head within the bulb, the light emitting circuit assembly having LEDs in each of the peripheral sidewalls thereof, and a power control circuit board mounted in the lamp head and electrically connected between the lamp head and the light emitting circuit assembly to convert input AC power from the lamp head into the desired working voltage for the light emitting circuit assembly. According to another aspect of the present invention, the light emitting circuit assembly is formed of a polygonal circuit board that can be made having a triangular, rectangular, or hexagonal profile.